


软糖

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Relationships: Granit Xhaka/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 1





	软糖

阿扎尔听见“砰——”的关门声。

他急匆匆从房间跑出来，他以为会看见男人盛怒的样子，近来他负面新闻不断，又是直来直往的性子，在自己面前一贯不曾收敛。入眼却是垂头丧气病恹恹的模样，他心头咯噔一下。

不动声色虚扶了一把，“你回来啦。”

扎卡抬眼看他，没说话，把人摁进沙发里，抱着他的腰，在阿扎尔脖子上狠狠吸了一口。

“唔……”比利时人情难自禁呻吟出声。

男人胯间的突起硬邦邦地顶着他，阿扎尔下意识伸手去推他，还没开口就被吻住，扎卡抓住他在自己胸口摸索的手，“抱紧我。”

“喔……”

粗长的异物骤然刺穿了他，带着寡淡的温柔，更像是要发泄连日来的委屈。阿扎尔咬着牙不肯喊疼，默默承受着男人的肆虐，到底忍不住了，掐着扎卡后背，一口咬在他肩上。

肌肤上隐隐的刺痛使得瑞士人清醒了些，他睁开迷离的双眼，看着身下的小男孩，五官都皱成了一团，好似下一秒就要哭出来。

他停下来，附身去吻他的男孩儿，却不想对方并不介意他的粗暴，倒是伸出舌头来激烈回应他，温热的甬道用力夹了一下。扎卡顿时红了眼，他掐住阿扎尔的下巴，吻得快要窒息。

“别这样……”他听见男孩儿带着哭腔求他。

别哪样呢，不是他在勾引自己吗。

扎卡在他身上驰骋，听着这句话有刹那的恍惚。

“别和自己过不去。”

细细密密的吻落在扎卡的脖子和脸上。阿扎尔四肢紧紧缠在他身上，两人之间没有丝毫间隙，粉嫩柔然的舌头在他耳垂上打转，他听见男孩儿天籁一般的声音。

“你不必在意他们，事情对错只需要对得起自己就好了。外人不肯体谅你的，我都明白。”

扎卡抱着阿扎尔，没收力，腰下用力一顶，更加激烈的抽插几乎让男孩儿没法说话，他索性收了叽叽喳喳的话，闭上眼由着快感冲上大脑，淹没了他。

男人放纵在欲望里，掐着阿扎尔臀瓣，突然顶在深处，滚烫的精液洒在他身体里。

扎卡把头埋在阿扎尔的颈窝，两人身上都是黏糊糊的汗水，扎卡闷声闷气地道歉，“对不起。”

阿扎尔还没释放，被欲望烧得理智缺缺地问他，“什么？”

阿扎尔笑，“对不起没满足我吗？”

扎卡闻言，也忍不住笑，“嗯。”

阿扎尔微微起身，把扎卡推倒在沙发上，一屁股坐上去，“我还要。”


End file.
